


Day 151 - Ask for the moon

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [151]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, Humor, M/M, Slash, The solar system - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“Please tell me you’re joking."</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 151 - Ask for the moon

“Please tell me you’re joking. You have no idea who the Dalai Lama is? He is only the head of state for the Tibetan exile government.”

“Irrelevant.”

John closes his eyes. “I don’t believe this. It’s the solar system all over again. How can you not know these things?”

Suddenly something occurs to him. “How do you even read the paper? Most of the articles must be confusing as hell to you.”

Sherlock slowly raises his head from the sofa’s armrest and frowns at John. John looks back and shakes his head. “Really, you are an enigma.”

“You love enigmas.”

“Actually, it’s you who loves enigmas. I’m just the muscle in this operation. And the upholder of moral standards.” John grins at his lover, who is trying to figure out if that was just a joke or a quote from a film that he is supposed to recognise. Not that he ever does.

John turns back to the paper and Sherlock goes back to thinking deep thoughts.

What John doesn’t know (though he will find out one day when Sherlock gives it away in the heat of the moment during a case involving an astronomer) is that when he realised that he and John orbit each other like planets the sun, Sherlock took two hours and learned all about heavenly bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'moon'.


End file.
